Lost in The Worlds
by Chibi Blue Angel
Summary: Sora is a little depressed even though he was able to get back home due to some kind of incedent that took him back to Destiny's Island. Everyone thinks that Riku's disappearance is his fault, so the treat him as a shadow. More inside, major spoilers


Lost in The Worlds

Authoress: Chibi Blue Angel

Genre: Tragedy/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

Summary: Sora has been abandoned by everyone he's ever known. He feels as if his world has come crashing down into the ever-lasting darkness. Kairi, the one he fought for, for so long has even turned on him and went to Tidus as her new "love". Sora now feels forgotten and lost, constantly searching his heart for some remnants of the light that once shone so brightly. With no avail, he wants to end his life. But… someone stops him… who is this girl…? And… why did she save him…? (Takes place after KH1, explanation on how he got back so early, later…)

Chapter 1- Forgotten?

**I stared out of my window, clear tears running down my face in a slow pace. I wiped them away, only for them to be replaced with new ones. I sighed and lay my head on my desk, feeling pitiful. Is this what the so-called Keyblade master is reduced to? Pitiful…**

**I then stood up and walked out of my room. A note lay on the kitchen table.**

Sora,

Your father and I have gone to visit your grandmother. Seeing as you haven't been in the best of moods, we decided to leave you at home. Maybe your friends can make you feel better. We'll be back in a week. I hope by the time we come back, you'll be your normal self again.

With love, Mom

**I sighed and dropped the paper onto the floor. Without looking back I walked out of the house and went out to the island. I reached the shore and walked across it with my bare feet. Feeling the sand underneath me brought back memories. Memories that I wish I could forget, but they continued to haunt me…**

_I ran towards the Secret Place. "I can't believe I'm late!" I mutter to myself. I crawled through the hole as quickly as I could and walked through the tunnel way. I wondered what I was being called here for. My thoughts ran wild as I saw everyone, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, even Sophie! They were all staring at me like I was the plague._

"_What's going on guys?" I asked, my voice softening with every word._

"_Sora… we've been thinking…" Kairi began, "And talking and we've made a decision."_

"_Okay… what is it?" I ask looking around at all of the faces that were staring at me._

"_Well…" Tidus' voice wandered off. _

"_We don't wanna hang around you anymore!" Wakka blurted_

_My eyes widen. "What for…? Did I do something wrong?" I question, trying to fight back the tears that were suddenly stinging at my eyes._

"_Let's face it Sora," Sophie muttered. "You're a health hazard to us. If it wasn't for you, that whole 'Kingdom Hearts' thing never would've happened. And to top that, Riku hasn't come back to the islands yet. "_

"_I-I know… but…" my voice broke off. I couldn't say anything else. Their stares were cold and each gaze held some sort of anger. They weren't joking._

_They all walked past me. Kairi stopped and whispered in my ear. "Goodbye Sora. Sorry it had to end this way…" she then ran to catch up with the others._

_I stood there, feeling sick.' What… what's going to happen to me now…?' I thought._

**I sighed again. Guess this is what… Everyone now treats me like I'm invisible, like I'm some sort of shadow… a heartless even… that's as low as it can get. I walked back into the Secret Place for some reason and looked around. All the drawings still covered the walls. I couldn't help but smile a little. I then looked at the picture of Kairi and me that we drew together. I looked at the Paopu fruit that we were giving to each other and sighed. I guess that'll never happen now…**

**I left the hidden cave and went into the Sea Shack. There I climbed the winding stairway up through to the bridge. I walked across the bridge, to the isolated island that was connected by it. I stood at the edge and stared down at my reflection.**

_**I look awful…**_

_**How long has it been since I've had a decent sleep…?**_

_**Why do I look so… confused…? I know what I did… right…?**_

**I shook my head and looked up. **

_**Maybe I should… Should I…?**_

_No Sora!_

_**Why not…? Nobody would miss me…**_

_That's not true… Your parents will!_

_**They left me at home for a week without telling me except with a note! You call that caring?... they won't miss me at all…**_

**Great, now I'm talking to myself…? How low am I gonna go? Maybe I should just jump. I checked my surroundings and then looked back at the water. Should I just forget how to swim… and die?**

**I stepped off. **

"**I've already been forgotten so I might as well just get rid of myself so they won't have to ignore me." I thought as I fell into the water.**

**After a bit, I felt the water rush around me. I didn't bother trying to hold my breath. I just closed my eyes and let myself sink lower and lower into the cerulean water.**

"Hey…? Are you still alive…?" a voice called.

Sora's deep blue eyes fluttered open. He coughed and groaned.

"W-where… what?" He looked around. The sun was setting over the horizon, and birds flew overhead screeching.

Sora sat up and looked into the eyes of a girl. Her eyes were just as blue as his own and her hair was long and fuchsia colored. She wore a white tank top and blue jean shorts, which both looked soaked, like her hair.

"I'm… on the island…?" Sora wondered aloud.

The girl nodded and smiled. "You really shouldn't go swimming if you don't know how." She giggled.

"……….." Sora stared at the girl. "You… saved me…?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yeah! Although…" she looked up with deep thought, "Why weren't you trying not to drown?"

Sora blinked for a moment and then shook his head, water droplets rolling of his brunette hair. "I… you won't understand…" he muttered.

"Well, be more careful okay?" she stated in a sweet tone.

"Yeah... okay…" Sora whispered looking at his hands.

He clinched his fists and looked at the girl again. "Are you new here?"

"No, I'm just vacationing. I came to visit my cousin Kairi." she said as she looked at the shimmering water.

"…Kairi…?" he muttered softly.

"Don't you know her?" the girl asked.

"Yeah… I used to anyway…" Sora then shook his head, "Never mind, what's your name?"

"Tell me yours first." The girl replied looking at him.

"My name…? Hey I asked you first!" Sora retorted.

The girl laughed and smiled. "I'm Lori. _Now_ tell me yours." she giggled.

"Sora…" was his answer.

"Sora huh…?" Lori looked around. Then back at Sora, "I've heard of you. You're my cousin's ex- best friend… What happened…?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Sora sighed.

"Well okay." Lori replied with a smile. "You don't have to."

Sora raised his eyebrow, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. What was up with this girl? He just met her and already she had saved his life… the life that he was trying to end. Lori looked up into the sky and then back at Sora.

"I have to go." She whispered as she stood. "Stay out of the water, m'kay Sora?" Lori added with a slight laugh and she ran away.

Sora sat on the sandy shore and watched Lori go. He felt strange. There was something strange about her. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. What was it…? He then shook his head and looked out into the horizon at the setting sun. His gaze averted to the small island, with the tree that acted as a bench to Riku, Kairi and himself as they would laugh and joke. He remembered them talking about going to different worlds.

'Looks like we got our wish…' he thought dryly.

He then looked up at the sky. "Riku…" he whispered. "Where are you…?"

-End of Chapter-

(A/N: This is kind of my own re-invention of KH2. So there are major spoilers. If you must make comments of disdain, please be gentle… I'm sorry if it's a little awkward…)


End file.
